Conventionally, fly-by-wire flight control system is known as an aircraft communication system (for example, see PTL 1). This fly-by-wire flight control system has multi-redundant configuration in which three independent data buses are included in order to fly the aircraft safely. Various devices such as three primary flight computers and three actuator control electronics (ACEs) are connected to the three data buses, respectively.